


And Why Is Youth Wasted On The Young?

by Mocha_and_Marx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocha_and_Marx/pseuds/Mocha_and_Marx
Summary: Team 7 goes back in time to fix things, and gets a bit sidetracked with all of them actually getting to have a childhood. A series of vaguely connected one-shots set to that tune, mostly inspired by the art of @spielzeugkaiser on tumblr (see @spielzeugkaisers-trash-bin for the inktober art that was used in particular).
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Sling

**Author's Note:**

> As inspired by: https://spielzeugkaisers-trash-bin.tumblr.com/post/188628052320/you-are-the-worst-team-imaginable-kakashi  
Further note: This, and all the ones associated with images, are going to be very short cause I'm relying on the image to create a lot of context for me.

“You are. The worst team imaginable” Kakashi groaned.

Sasuke gave him a judgemental look, “You got your ass kicked by a 10 year old, whose fault is that?”

“You don’t get to act like children just because you’re children- “ Kakashi cut off with a gasp of pain, as Sakura reset the bone. Little asshole hadn’t even warned him.

“There you go sensei. I’d do more, but I don’t think I have enough chakra.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he grumbled, standing up shakily “, I’ll get one of the junior medical ANBU to fix it up for me. And you-” he stared directly at Naruto “what have we learned about playing with sage energy?”

“Don’t jump on people while you’re doing it…It was an accident yanno, I really didn’t mean it…” Naruto was giving him the sad neglected orphan look, oh god. 

"ugh, you’re all horrible,“ he stood up shakily ”, but I’ll be fine. I’m going to go find someone to heal this arm. Go be reckless elsewhere.”

Naruto gave him a million watt smile. “Race you guys to Ichiraku!” he yelled, taking off with Sakura close behind. Sasuke paused, and gave him a judgemental stare.

“Naruto tore my arm off, and I didn’t complain that much about it.” He sniped, with a soft smile- more of an indication than most people got that he was joking. Sasuke took off after his teammates, already critically behind.

Kakashi leaned against the wall, ruminating over who could heal his arm and  _ would _ keep their mouth shut about it. Sometimes keeping their cover was a lot of work. But if anyone deserved a second chance at a good life, it was his team. He owed it to them, after all.


	2. Dizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As inspired by: https://spielzeugkaisers-trash-bin.tumblr.com/post/188769636554/come-on-keep-up-uchiha-hn-sasuke
> 
> Further note: This, and all image-inspired pieces in this work, are left very short because I'm relying on the image itself to provide context.

“Come on, keep up Uchiha”

“Hn.” Sasuke grunted, trying to position Kakashi higher on his shoulders, still lagging several steps behind.

“Aw, what happened to being stronger than me?” Sakura stuck her tongue out

“Naruto weighs less than a sack of rice, he’s tiny- this isn’t a fair comparison, Haruno.” 

“Mmm’ not tiny..” Naruto grumbled

“Maybe if you ate something besides ramen, you wouldn’t be,” Sakura pulled her arms up to balance Naruto better, and could hear him groaning from the nausea “… if you vomit on me, I  _ will _ drop you.”

“Sasuke’ll carry me then.”

“No.” Sasuke grunted

“Why are you two so mean to me?” He whined, letting his head slump forward onto Sakura’s shoulder.

“Maybe next time,” Sakura said with a sarcastic smile “, don’t give yourself  _ and _ Kakashi-sensei concussions trying to show off during a fight.” 

They trudged on silence for a few moments, towards the Konoha General Hospital. Sakura looked back to see Sasuke’s soft stare at his sleeping  <s>boyfriend</s> teammate. Despite his bluster, Sakura was sure he’d carry Naruto if asked. Those two idiots would go to the ends of the earth for each other.  



	3. Ancient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As inspired by: https://spielzeugkaisers-trash-bin.tumblr.com/post/188766822964/a-perfect-autumn-leaf-drifted-on-the-cold
> 
> Further note: This, and all parts inspired by an image, are left purposefully short because I rely on the image to add context.

A perfect, autumn leaf drifted on the cold wind- and right onto the book Sakura was reading. She plucked it from between the pages with a quiet huff, and put her book down for a moment.

The forest around them was ancient. It was probably an honor to be here, and if she were more religious she’d care more. Naruto had said it was the kind of place only Sages and spirits could get in and out of- having both was ticket enough to get the rest of them in, she guessed.

<s>The Kyuubi</s> Kurama snored a bit louder, and one of his tails lashed across the ground to pull tight against his body- against her and Sasuke. She ran a hand through the fur, surprised at how soft it was. Kurama was a shade darker than a normal fox, which was normally hard to notice, but against the dead leaves of the forest floor he stood out a bit. ‘ _ Almost the color of blood…’ _ she suppressed the thought. That was for another her, in another time, in another world. A Sakura at war, rather than here with her team.

Naruto had draped himself across Kurama’s back when they got there, and had fallen asleep, with his head nestled into fur. His arms hung down across Kurama’s back. Sasuke had grabbed one of Naruto’s hands, and fallen asleep leaning against Naruto’s side. There was probably something funny about Sasuke being closer to Kurama than any Uchiha had in generations, about how the bad blood between them was put aside for Naruto.

“You still awake, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Yeah.”

“How long before we have to wake them up and get going?”

“Hmm. Time moves a bit different here, so a while yet. You can join your teammates if you’d like, I can keep watch”

“I don’t think anything would attack one of the Tailed Beasts, Kakashi-sensei,” she rolled her eyes “, but thank you.”

“Ah, you never know.”

“Both of you quiet down, I’m trying to sleep” Kurama mumbled

Sakura obligingly picked her book back up. An obscure text on chakra-based healing Tsunade had recommended, she hadn’t had a chance to read it before the war. Another leaf drifted into her lap, and she stared at it for a long moment, before carefully lining it up on the page and closing the book around it. She laid back against Kurama, Sasuke pressed against her side. She had all the time in the world to read now, she wanted to enjoy this moment with her team while she had it. 


End file.
